iHunt The Haunted
by Kezziexx
Summary: The iCarly Gang stake out a hotel to prove it isn't haunted...but who said it wasn't haunted...
1. Chapter 1

**The gang go to prove a hotel isn't haunted...but who said it wasn't haunted...Only Seddie can prevail! **

**Disclaimer: **If i owned iCarly would i be writing Fan fiction? Think about it guys!

**Sam's POV**

"Ah I can't believe, it's only Wednesday. Stupid school, ruins my week! " I complain to my best friend, Carly simply rolls her eyes at my laziness.

"come on, school can be fun, if you pay attention..." She stated back.

"Do you even yourself believe that? " She looks at me and then answers

"No not really." she giggled

_I can't help but laugh a little at that. She's so prissy sometimes. I look over at Freddie and see that he wasn't even listening to our conversation. Then suddenly Carly turned the TV's volume up_

"watch this!" Carly says sharply catching mine and Freddie's attention.

There on the TV the reporter speaks-

**"It is still unknown what happened to 5 people group who tried to solve the mystery of the Stuarts hotel; it's was reported to be hunted after nearly 100 people mysteriously died 50 years ago, on December 13th 1962, Including the hotels owner. The premises have remained derelic since that day still belonging to the Stuart family. It has been scheduled for demolishing many times however the projects have always fallen though, it has become a paranormal hotbed with many people going missing after exploring the ruins. I remind you that their is a prize for the person or people that can provide evidence of what is really going on, of $500,000, however it we remind you of the risks..."**

Carly just looks at me with wide eyes and all that escapes from her mouth was "Wow..."

"Hey I bet it isn't even really haunted, they're just saying that, to freak out tourists!" Freddie say

"well...if it isn't really haunted then maybe we would spend the night there, and prove that theirs nothing paranormal going on and it isn't really haunted" Carly says the excitement shining in her eyes

"And we would get $500,000" adds Freddie

"But what if it really is haunted wouldn't it be like dangerous?" i cringed

"Oh,is Sammy actually scared?" Ah that annoying boy, he should now better than to mess with momma, and that you never call me Sammy

"No Freddweb, I'm just saying that your mommy wouldn't let you go" I covered up, because in reality, that's not what I meant at all.

"don't worry, I just tell her that I'm spending the night at a Gibby's, she doesn't like speaking to his mother so she wont check in" oh, why does he have to be so smart and cute...wait i mean just smart. Oh, I don't want to go.

"I think we should go, what do you think Sam?" He asks

_what am I suppose to say? Well it's not like I can just back down from him, i couldn't risk Freddie thinking i was weak, i didn't want him to think i couldn't look after myself...i don't quite know why...well actually i did._

"I'm in" I said with a cocky grin however i whispered "please Carls don't say yes."

"Carly?" Freddie questioned

_Please, please, please_

"Ok, but maybe Spencer should come with us"

_a good idea if there was any ghosts Spencer could do something and set it on fire, he had the ability to set anything on fire so why not a ghost?_

"Sounds good, and hey Sam if your afraid i've got you" Freddie laughed

_I glared, but honestly that set me at ease, i thought what the worst that could happen but yet i had a feeling it was a terrible idea...and i wasn't wrong._


	2. Chapter 2

_I glared, but honestly that set me at ease, i thought what the worst that could happen but yet i had a feeling it was a terrible idea...and i wasn't wrong._

**Carly's POV:**

_**Oh I was so exited, I couldn't believe we had the chance of getting $500,000. I'm not normally a person to be upsest with money, or think that money is everything, because it's not, but good it's $500,000 were taking about, even I had to admit that it's A LOT of money. I was really positive about it, I mean some kind of gas leak probably killed all those people, I mean it was the 60's what technology did they even have back then? and that group who went there, just got scared and run away, I'm a realistic and there is no such thing as ghosts, so i thought... I hoped. Well okay maybe I was a little uncomfortable with going to supposedly haunted hotel, but that was a lot of money and besides, I kind of want to show Sam and Freddie that I can be brave too. Sometimes...**_

"hey do you think Spencer will even want to come?" Sam asks

"Oh yeah, he loves a good scare, and I'm sure that a haunted hotel should do it" I answer without even thought. When you now Spencer as well as I do you don't even need to think before answering those kind of questions.

"well shouldn't we like find out some more about that hotel before going?" Sam snaps me out of my thoughts and looks at Freddie guessingly.

"yeah I'll look it up on zaplook" answers Freddie, he knew what to do then it comes to computers, so we only waitd a couple of seconds before he started reading "Stuarts hotel was build and owned by James Stuart of Kensington, there was 97 guests on the night of the deaths. He himself lived there with his wife and daughter, then 1 year before the incident his wife got a divorcé, and he was left with his daughter. Then on December 14th 1962, the new guests had arrived there but found only dead bodies, after investigation it was clear that all guests who were there that night were mysteriously killed, including the owner and his daughter.."

Sam and Freddie glaced at eachother a small stream of fear grazed Sam's face only to be relieved by a reassuring smile from Freddie

"It is still unknown who killed them..." Freddie finished now with fear in this eyes.

"are you guys sure we should go?" I asked with a little hope that someone would say no

"yes" answered Freddie and Sam similarly

"Ok, I'll ask Spencer" and with that I went to Spencer's messy room

**Sam's POV:**

"Ok, I'll ask Spencer" and with that she was gone, leaving me and Freddie, who seemed to be in deep thought

"What are you finking about, how you're little nightlight won't work there?" I couldn't help but tease

"I Don't have a nightlight" he said, but I could tell when he was lying to me, like he could do with me.

"Freddie, I saw it when we were in Japan...the little teddy bear one?" I said with a smile

"Yhea well that was years ago, come on Sam we've both matured" He said glacing at my body

"So, Do you think that hotel is really haunted?" Changing the subject

_**I wished he'd say "YES" and probably get out of this mess, I could of said "I don't want to go, I'm tired, I've got a dentist appointment, I'm moving to Yakama" and that is exactly what that strange feeling was telling me to do, and i should of listened, but that would make me look weak, and i would not let Freddie think i was weak...**_

"No, there are no such thing as ghosts" He just razes his eyebrow to me

"Hey do you think we should make some kind of plan, like when are we exactly going to go, and what stuff should we take?" I ask. "if were going to go to catch us some ghost we need to be prepared, I mean I hardly doubt it's haunted, but then why don't we at least come prepared you know just in case."

"Just in case..." Freddie said worried "Yeah you're right, lets wait until Carly comes back, and then think about this"

_**course Carly, Carly, Carly why is it always all about HER to him? Wait where did that came from? There is no way I would be jealous of Freddie Crushing on Carly, I mean sure, he was cute, and sweet and good with technology and we got along great and man did he look hot! but i mean it's not like i like him, i just love him. WAIT WHAT?**_ _**When i relised Freddie was staring i snapped back to reality.**_

_**"**_Sure" I answer as we sat to watch TV

**Carly's POV:**

_**I woundered in to Spencer's messy room, and see him watching some kind of sopa opera in spainish, spencer didn't even speak spainish...**_

"Uhm, what are you doing?" I asked as he jumped in fright and held out his hands and yelled!

"I didn't do it!" Looking rather guilty.

"I just asked what were you doing"

"Oh sorry"

"so how would you feel about going to a haunted hotel with me, Freddie and Sam?" I ask hopeful

"which hotel?" he asks

"The Stuarts" I said praying he hadn't heard the rumours.

"Oh I heard of that hotel" He said cautiously

" so do you want to come?"

"Uhm, Yeah, it was on top 18 haunted hotels dot com" in a tone to suggest it was weird i didn't know the site.

"great!" I said smiling I begain to continue when suddenly Spencer's closet door opens and a hobo jumps out. I screamed and glared at Spencer. Spencer smiled innocently, sometimes i just didn't know what was going on in his head.

"SPENCER!"

_**I finally come back to the living room to find Sam and Freddie watching TV, they were sitting close i almost didn't want to talk to them and disrupt there moment but i had to tell them.**_

" Hey guys" I greet, the realisation of how close they were set in and they seperated much to my displeasure, Sam stood up and walked to the fridge

"what did Spencer say?" Freddie asked

"He said yhea he'd love to, I would of came back sooner, but I had to deal with his pet HOBO"

Sam and Freddie looked at me inqizativly

"Yhea i don't know" I said woefully.

"So we've been thinking, and agreed that we need a plan, like when will we go and what kind of stuff we will take" Freddie said in an authoritive tone.

"Wow, you actually agreed on something, that's new." I say smirking "Ok, so let's plan"

After 20 minutes of planning and Freddie and Sam bickering we finally had a plan

"Okay, so we go Friday after school and we're going to be there until dark" Freddie says

"and we leave on Saturday Morning, take are prize and enjoy are weekend, as half millionaires" Sam added

"Nothing can go wrong" I say...I couldn't have been more wrong.

_**I couldn't have been more wrong.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Ok;

1) Yes it is as if set they're talking about it but your'll find out why later

2) Yes so far it's only been Carly and Sam POV Freddie will come later I have plans. :D

3) Hope you're enjoying it!:D

**Sam's pov:**

_**Ok this is so strange, how did I even get here? It looks like i was in a cemetery? It's wasn't huge maybe 50 graves if that, but that only makes it creepier, I couldn't figure out what was going on. Wait what is that? Some sort of building? I couldn't tell there was too much fog. There was some kind of noise coming from it, like people talking, but a lot of people. Like a party. Suddenly I can felt a wind blow through me, not around or on. Through. It was cold and as much as I hate to admit it, it's scary. All i could think of was i wish Freddie was here, but theni heard a noise, it was coming from the back of the cemetery! Okay whatever it was I'm sure I don't want to know. So I started to run towards the building without even looking back, there's someone after me! I knew it! There was the door! I flung the door open and ran inside but the moment I entered all the talking I heard only a few seconds ago stopped, I looked around me, there was no-one there! And the light that i had seen shining through the haze had vanished, because it's dark in here. I heard the door opening and close after me, it is so no good. I turn around only to met with a shadow it's right in front of me. WHAT WAS GOING ON! The shadow moved around the room shaking the walls until there's nothing left, only darkness, and me.**_

"Don't do it!" I hear a soft voice, like a girls voice? I wanted to answer but the fear had left me speechless.

"Turn back" the voice continues, only growing in strength "While you still can" it threatened not been able to take this anymore I screamed "AHHH!"

"AHHH!" I screamed and jolting awake in my bed.

"What the Chiz" I said quietly to myself.

_**Ever since me, Carly and The nub decided to go to that hunted hotel, I had been having the same strange nightmare, everytime i took a nap i saw it and It always went the same, the Cemetery then the Hotel then the Shadow, the voice and I scream awake in my bed. I hadn't dreamt anything else, not even Ham!. I haven't really told anyone, although i desperatly wanted to I mean it's probably just because I was a little nervous about going to that hotel. It's not like the dream meant anything...right? Okay maybe I should try and forget about those dreams and that hotel. At least for now. I should probably go to school it's already... uhh... what time is it anyway? Let's see 8:30 am. That's just great. I'M LATE! Again. Uhhh, stupid school. I guess I should of got going. Or maybe I could of just gone to carly`s I could skip school that day...No, at least if i'm at school i could try and stay awake...maybe i could stare at Fredward...Yhea i went to Carlys.**_

**AFTER SCHOOL**

_**Carls and the Nub would be home soon, I had spent all day at carly`s because I was to lazy to go to school. The not thinking of the hotel or my dreams thing had been working out great, wait I just thought of it again! Suddenly the shay door opened and I see Carly and king of the dorks waltz in.**_

"Sam?" Carly asks in disbelief. "what are you doing here?"

"what am I always doing here?" I question back

"why weren't you in school?" Freddie asked "I was...i mean we were worried"

"I didn't really feel like going" I simply state.

Carly looked at me "So were going to that hotel tomorrow?"

Uhh why did she have to remind me?

"I guess we are" Freddie answers

"Okay, so what are we going to do today?" I tried to change the subject

"movie night?" Asked Carly, thank god Carly hadn't notice my subject change, i wouldn't of been able to handle the relentless questions

"sure what are we going to watch?" I asked in hopes this would get my mind off of things.

"I have a horror movie" Carly said looking at her dvd collection

"are you sure watching a horror movie. at night. before going to a haunted hotel. would be a good idea?" Freddie asked concerned

"Are you scared?" I ask with a laugh

"NO" He answers in a rush

"Lets just watch it" says Carly and we all plop down on her couch

_**I in the middle with full control of the popcorn, during most of the movie Carly remained hidden behind a pillow only peering at the scariest parts before screaming and retreating behind the pillow again, during the film, i had become nuzzled into Freddie's chest and during a part that made us all jump flung his arms in the air and they landed around me, we didn't notice until the end of the movie, making it increasingly uncomfortable...but during the flm it had been just perfect!**_

**HOME**

_**Maybe agreeing to watch a scary movie then I had already had nightmares about that stupid hotel wasn't the best idea. I was hoping that it would take my mind of off things, but really it just kept my mind on it. Stupid movie! Uhhh! Maybe I should just go to bed, tomorrow will be a big day, and maybe that nightmare will be leave me alone, but just as I was about to go to bed, I hear a loud thump my head darted around to the shelf only to find my words game on the floor, it was that kind of game where there are letters and you have to make words using the letters, it was boring game i knew that. I walked over to my game on the floor, a mistake i still regret...**_

_**And what I saw next maked me scream, there on the floor was the sentence spelled from the letters pieces of the game: **__**Turn back when you still can.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Sam's pov:**

"I'm here, don't shoot" I yelled as I casually walked into my English classroom, Miss Briggs looked at me with a disapproving look and said

"Samantha Puckett I hope there's a very reason you've skipped the past two days, and are late today" She says with annoyed voice. Usually I would scream at her for calling me "Samantha" but I was already in trouble for skipping school so for my own sake i let it slide.

"Uh... I over slept" I say quietly which kind of is true, "of course I would of been here about an hour ago but I had a lot of trouble about getting to school."

"just take your seat" she said as she returned back to the board.

_**I sat down next to Carly, and looked out the window and thinking about what had happened to me today. It is the worst day of my life, so far. First the night before that stupid game had fallen off and spelt those stupid words of that stupid dream I started screaming, so my mom burst into my room with a baseball bat screaming "where's the cops?" Then when I eventually managed to calm down a little I told her what happened, and she seemed disappointed and left. She could be weird sometimes. After that I tried to sleep, but I just couldn't help but feel like there was something there watching me, it felt... well creepy; would be the right word I guess. So since I couldn't sleep at all I decided to go and sleep on the sofa, maybe it was just something in my room that was creeping me out, how knows? But apparently I was wrong because that morning I woke up screaming again. That dream was so strange, I mean I actually have to admit that it's really scary, and the worst part is I could actually feel the pain in that dream, is it even possible to pain then you are dreaming? I guessed it had to be, because if what I felt wasn't pain then I probably don't know what pain is at all, and I'm sure that I knew what it is. And if that wasn't all it was 10:30 when i arrived at school, so I was late for school. Again. I was going to get my mom to drive me but in her place I only found a note that said:**_

"Sam, went out, be back in whenever"

_**So instead I had to walk to school, which turned out even worse, since a car splashed me with water, so i was completely wet! Then I ran in to a hobo who tried to steel my backpack! This is probably the worst day of my life, and I hadn't even got to the hotel yet. Suddenly I hear the bell and students start to walk home. Well I guess the worst day of my life is about to get even worse.**_

**In the car**

**I look out the car window as me, Carly, Spencer and Freddnubs drive towards the hotel. As we drive further I can fell my eyes getting heavier as I slowly slip into sleep. I was at the cemetery again, but this time something was different, there was no cold wind, no shadow chasing me, I just stood there and looked around me. Suddenly a man appeared, he was carrying a little girl bridle style, she has long brown hair and was wearing a blue dress, her eyes were closed. The man walked right pass me but he didn't even seem to notice me...**

"Hello?" I ask shakily, he didn't even turn around, he couldn't see me or hear me and that freaked me out. He's was going towards a tree and I began to follow him. He walked next to a tree, placed the girl on the ground and started to dig a hole, as I stood and just watched him. As he finally finished he took the girl in his arms again and placed her gently in the hole.

"I'm sorry this is for your own good." he whispered as he started to throw sand on to her. All I could do was just watch, helplessly. Just as only her head was out i got a glimpse of her face and see that it had turned towards me, then her eyes flicked open and stared at me with a cold look, full of fear and hatred.

"AHHH!" I screamed

"AHHH!" I screamed as i sat up in the car only to see everyone staring at me.

"What's wrong" Carly asked

"Nothing just a bad dream," I answered and looked out the window again. That was an even scarier dream then the one's I had been having.

"We're here" Spencer chanted as we drove into an empty parking lot.

"Woah" I said as I see a big hotel towering in front of me. As the car stopped right outside the door I stepped out and get the full view of the hotel. It was strange all the windows had gates on them. "Why would a hotel have gates on it's windows?" I asked myself. I look to the heighest floor and saw a girl looking through the window. Wait a girl? I rubbed my eyes and when i returned my gaze to the window i discovered she was gone, but I could of swore I had seen her...

"Hey did you guys... never mind" I said, maybe asking them if they had seen a girl by the window would be a bad idea, I didn't want them to think I was scared.

"Okay i'll get these bags and Freddie get this ones" Spencer said as he took our bags out of the car, I flung my backpack on my shoulder and we all startd to slowly walk towards the entrance door...

"That's strange it's not locked" Spencer gulped as he opened the door slowly and cautiously walked in. We all followed him, but as soon as we had all enter the lobby we heard a loud thud behind us and we all turned around with a scream, only to see the door had closed, and at that precise moment only thing circling through my mind was "this was a terrible idea."


End file.
